It Started With a Kiss
by twilightluvx
Summary: It's the start of summer vacation for Bella, and Alice is wasting no time in signing them up to work at the Kissing Booth at a carnival. During Bella's shift, she gets an amazing kiss. Will Bella end up getting more than what she signed up for?
1. Stupid Blank Lines

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **_

**Hey guys :] This is my first story. Please review and tell me what you think about it if you get the chance. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_BPOV_

"That will be $2.50 please," I said to the blond-haired guy as I handed him his coffee. He gave me three dollars and smirked at me. "Keep the change."

I rolled my eyes. Gee, 50 cents. Yet he acted as if he had just done the most generous deed in the history of mankind.

"Erm…thanks," I said.

"No problem." He leaned in forward across the counter. "But I can think of a way you could thank me. How about you give me your number, and we can hook up sometime?"

I turned my head in disgust. To my relief, I saw a petite girl with spiky black hair approaching the counter.

"Bella, stop flirting and come with me!" my best friend whined once she reached me. The blond-haired guy smirked and slid a piece of paper across the counter before saying, "see you later."

I glared at his back the whole time he walked away. I looked at the paper and sighed. Alice grabbed it and looked at it. "Mike Newton: 845-3359. Are you going to call him?"

"No way," I said as I grabbed the paper out of Alice's hands.

Alice watched me as I ripped the paper into shreds and threw it into the nearest garbage can.

"Well, anyway, come on Bella! You have to come with me!" she said.

"Alice, what's wrong? Why are you in such a rush?"

Alice shook her head and jumped up and down. "Just come with me Bella," she whined.

"Alice, I can't just leave right now! I still have 10 more minutes until my shift ends," I whined back.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll take the end of your shift," I heard a voice say behind me suddenly. I looked over to see who had spoken.

"Are you sure, Taylor? You already have a long shift after this," I said unsure.

"Definitely! I'd love to help," he said eagerly.

"Thanks."

"Great!" Alice said excitedly, and then started dragging me out of Starbucks. "Where are we going Alice?" I asked Alice continued to drag me down the street.

"You'll see," she said breathlessly as we ran.

For such a small person, Alice sure was a fast runner. She pulled me as we ran down the street and dodged a few people in order to not knock them over. By the time she stopped running, I was breathing heavily as I looked at our surroundings.

We were at one of the local parks in San Diego. I didn't see anything unusual going on, but I did see a table that was set up in the park with a girl sitting behind it.

Alice started dragging me once again, until I realized that we were heading towards the table. A few people were on line in front of the table as Alice pulled me to the back of it.

"What are we doing here, Alice?" I hissed at her as the line moved forward.

"We're here to sign up for the carnival that's opening tomorrow," she said as she bounced on her toes eagerly.

"You mean to say," I began in a slightly annoyed tone, "that you dragged me out of my shift and down the street in such a hurry to sign up for a carnival?"

"Yeah!

She gave me a look when she sensed my irritated mood.

"But we're not just signing up for the carnival, we're signing up to actually help out at the carnival. More specifically, we're going to sign up to work at the kissing booth!"

I felt my face burn in embarrassment. I couldn't seem to picture myself working at the kissing booth. "What if I don't agree to sign up?" I asked. I knew that in the end, I was going to sign up since there was no way I was going to win an argument with Alice, but I was going to try my best.

Before Alice could reply, we were at the front of the line, and we had reached the table.

"Hello, are you two here to help out in the carnival?" the girl asked politely.

"Yes," Alice said cheerfully.

"Okay, here's the clipboard. You will see every booth that is open for workers in tomorrow's carnival. Most of them still have open spots, but a few of the booths may be already full. As long as there's an open line underneath the booth's name, you can sign up for it."

Alice smiled at the girl and started flipping the pages on the clipboard.

Be full. Please be full. Don't have any open spaces left. I chanted in my head as I watched Alice.

"Yes!" she squealed. Oh no.

"There's two more spaces left. Perfect!" I peered over her shoulder and sighed.

At the very top of the page, the words, "Kissing Booth" were printed in bold letters. Underneath were a huge group of lines, one line after the other. All of the lines were filled with names except for the two lines at the end. Stupid blank lines. Why weren't we slower when we went here?

Alice quickly scrawled her name on the first line, and then handed me the pen. She moved to the side as I leaned down. I hesitated for a moment, and then signed my name on the last line.

What had I just gotten myself into?

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :]**


	2. The Bright Side

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of Twilight. Of course, I wouldn't mind owning Edward…-wink-. **_

**Hey guys! I would like to thank all of the people who added this story to their favorites/story alert list! A special thanks to XxRachellexX for reviewing already! :]**

**I couldn't wait to update any longer, so I hope you guys like it!**

_BPOV_

I was having this really good dream about how the annoying guy from yesterday, Mike, was being chased by this huge octopus around the Starbucks I work in. But right before the octopus was about to grab Mike, my dream got interrupted by a high-pitched shriek.

At first I thought Mike was the person who was screaming, but a moment later I was wide-awake, and I could still hear the yelling.

I realized that the screaming must have been coming from Alice, so I quickly got out of bed and opened my bedroom door. Panicking, I quickly went over to Alice's room. When I opened her door, I saw Alice staring at her alarm clock as if it were the devil.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked as I made my way over to her. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but I was still a bit nervous.

"This-this _alarm_ clock didn't go off!" she said exasperated. "I woke up an _hour_ late!" she wailed.

"But Alice, it's only eight," I tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, but the carnival begins at ten! That only gives us two hours to get ready!"

I rolled my eyes. She upset because we "only" had two hours to get ready. The thought that she had planned to play "dress up Bella-Barbie" for even more then two hours was horrifying.

"Well I guess I'll have to cut off on waxing you, since we won't have enough time," Alice said unhappily.

"You were going to _wax_ my body? Alice, we're going to a _carnival_! I don't need my body waxed before we go work at the carnival," I argued. No way was I ever going to go though another painful session of getting hair removed from my body.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Just go to the bathroom, and we'll get started."

I groaned. Alice gave me a do-what-I-say-or-else look. I sighed, but followed her orders and went into the bathroom.

An hour and a half later, I was finally out of the torture chamber, dressed-up and ready to go. Alice had made me wear a light pink tank top, and a jean _skirt_.

What's worse, she gave me pair of _high-heels _that just screamed, 'DEATH TRAPS' once I saw them. Was she trying to kill me?

The only "kind" thing Alice did for me was to only apply a little makeup. She only used mascara on me, since she claimed I wouldn't need any blush. She was right, though. I was enough of a red tomato throughout the day to not need any blush.

Alice finished up her makeup 20 minutes later. She was putting on her own pair of high-heels when I realized that I didn't even know where the carnival was taking place.

I voiced my thoughts, and Alice explained that it was taking place in the same park. "It said that on the sign that was next to the table yesterday."

Sign? I didn't even know there was a sign next to the table. I guess I was too distracted to notice.

We headed out the door at a quarter to ten. We decided to ride in Alice's yellow Porsche. We figured that if we rode in my red truck, we wouldn't be able to make it in time. Not that I even wanted to go to the carnival. The thought of kissing random strangers made me nervous. I wasn't even sure if I was a good kisser.

Then I started to really worry myself.

What if the guys I kissed ran away because I did something wrong?

What if I had to kiss a _girl_?

I shook my head and closed my eyes in order to calm myself.

When I opened my eyes again, I looked over to Alice to see that she was quite the opposite of me. She was bouncing in her seat as she drove. She seemed to be bursting with excitement the closer we got to the park.

Five minutes later, Alice had found us a space at a parking lot close by to the park, and we were heading over to the carnival.

You could see a huge line behind the gates for the carnival. Little kids were holding their parents' hands as they waited for 10 o'clock, while a lot of teens and young adults were hanging out in groups as they waited on line.

Alice had a huge smile on her face as she searched for something.

"There!" she pointed to a sign as she read it. "All carnival helpers please report to the front of the line in order to get the time you will be working at the booth you have chosen," I read aloud.

Alice practically skipped to the front of the line as I followed her nervously. Again, there was the same table set up as yesterday, only a different person was sitting behind it. It was a different girl who looked to be about our age.

"Names please?" she asked us both.

"I'm Alice Brandon, and my friend's Isabella Swan. We're helping out at the Kissing Booth."

The girl flipped through the clipboard with all of the signatures until she reached the right page.

"Okay, Alice's shift will be right after Isabella's shift. Isabella," she said looking at me, "your shift is the second one of the day. It starts at 10:20, and it will last for 20 minutes."

She turned to Alice. "Your shift will start at 10:40, and it will also last for 20 minutes. You and Isabella must be at your shift 5 minutes prior to your scheduled time."

"Oh, and in order for you to enter and enjoy everything at the carnival, it will be ten dollars for each of you. All of the money collected after today's events will be donated to the local shelter."

I started to reach for my wallet in my purse, but Alice beat me and held up a hand to stop me. "No way are you paying. You paid last time we went out," she argued, and then handed the girl a 20 dollar bill.

I rolled my eyes, but allowed her to pay.

Alice said a happy, "thanks!" to the girl. Soon after, the gates were opened, and the carnival began. Alice linked arms with me as we entered.

"What should we do first?" I asked Alice. A giggling little girl ran past us quite quickly. A moment later, a little boy with an ice cream cone ran past us as he chased the little girl.

"Aww, young love is so beautiful," Alice said, giggling.

I laughed and then answered her question. "Do you want to go check out the rides for 10 minutes? Then we'll have 5 minutes for finding the Kissing Booth, and we'll still be there 5 minutes before my shift."

"Sure! Let's go!" Alice tugged me towards a roller coaster. "Let's go on that one!"

I looked at the roller coaster, horrified. It looked like it had quite a few loops and sharp turns.

"Um...why don't you go on it, Alice? I'll stay here and wait," I squeaked out.

"Silly Bella! Is someone a little afraid?" Alice teased me.

"No, someone's_ really_ afraid," I said. I gulped when we got closer to the roller coaster, and could hear the loud screams coming from the people on it.

"I can't _believe_ you made me go on that roller coaster! I felt like I was going to die for sure," I whined towards Alice once we had gotten off the roller coaster.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least you _didn't_ die," Alice teased.

"Not funny," I grumbled. "Not only that, but you made me wear a _skirt._ I mean seriously! Skirts and roller coasters just don't mix," I complained.

Alice rolled her eyes as she checked her watch.

"Oh, it's already 10:08."

Alice linked arms with me again as she announced dramatically, "Let's go find that Kissing Booth!"

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope I didn't offend anyone about the part with Bella not wanting to kiss a girl...yeah..um, I'm really sorry if I did. I mean, I have nothing against that, but erm...it's just the fact that Bella prefers...guys?**

**-Awkward silence-**

**Yeah...anyway...please leave a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter! Bella will be meeting Edward next chapter! Yeah! :]**


	3. A Zero Percent Chance?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, however. **_

**Hi! :] I was so surprised when I saw the amount of people who added this story to their favorites/story alerts list! Thanks so much to everyone who added!**

**I would also like to thank the people who reviewed. I appreciate the fact that you took the time to respond to my writing. :]**

**Well anyway…I hope you guys like this chapter! **

_BPOV_

It only took us a couple of minutes to find the Kissing Booth. The huge line of guys in front of the booth made it easy to find. Not to mention the Kissing Booth was one of those fancy booths; it was more of a small stage with stairs on one side, rather than a regular carnival booth.

I noticed that all of the guys seemed to be waiting quite keenly for their turn to kiss the girl at the booth.

The girl at the booth seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. She was currently in a fully make out session with a red-haired guy, in which I could hear a lot of whistles come from the line of guys as they watched and waited eagerly.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this," I said as I felt my face turn its usual shade of red.

"Relax Bella! You never know, maybe you'll end up kissing your soul mate during your shift!" Alice replied excitedly.

I rolled my eyes in response.

What were my chances of actually meeting my soul mate – if I even had one – during a kissing booth session?

I looked around at the line. The line had shortened a great deal, since the kiss _most _guys got was a quick peck on the lips.

Most of the guys were around my age. However, there were a few older men that seemed to be in their 40's waiting on line, disturbingly enough. All of them seemed to be acting the same though. They were all eying the girl at the booth as if she were piece of meat.

If I was going to be kissing guys like the ones on line right now, there was a zero percent chance of me meeting my soul mate here.

I became distracted from my thoughts when I saw Alice peer at her watch.

"You should probably go and wait by the side of the booth, since there's only about 2 more minutes until your shift begins. I'm going to wait here and watch," she said.

I nodded weakly, suddenly very nervous.

I headed towards the side of the booth slowly with my palms sweating. After what felt like just a few seconds of waiting, Alice motioned that it was already 10:20 to me.

Slightly shaking, I walked up the stairs. I knew that it would be best not to look at the line of guys in front of the booth, or else I would become even more nervous. But I couldn't help myself.

I looked to my left as I reached the top step to see that the line had grown larger again. They seemed to know that a new person would arrive every 20 minutes, because a lot of new guys seemed to be on line.

The girl that was at the center of the booth looked up after kissing a black-haired guy. She stood up and smirked at me.

"Hey, I'm Jessica. Just to warn you, these guys can get a bit out of control. Some of them like to attack..." she said.

I gulped. "Um..thanks for the advice," I managed to squeak out.

She nodded in response and made her way down the booth.

I walked awkwardly to the stool that she was sitting on before, and waited. I was facing the stairs on the stool, so I immediately saw who came up.

A baby-faced, blond-haired guy came up first. More specifically, Mike.

Oh god. Kill me, now.

I knew that last thought was a bit rude, but I seriously did not want to kiss that annoying, full-of-himself guy.

Mike walked quickly to the stool in front of me and grinned.

"Nice meeting you here, Bella! I can't believe I get to kiss you!" He said excitedly.

I can't either. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but gave him a small polite smile.

"Hey Mike."

Let's get this over with.

Mike started leaning in towards me with a goofy smile on his lips. I really wanted to just lean back and NOT kiss him, but seeing as I had no choice, all I could do was wrinkle my nose in disgust.

I didn't move a single bit when Mike leaned towards me. But once his lips crashed on to mine for more then a few seconds, I pulled away before he could do anything else. I swear I felt him slide his tongue against my lips for entrance to my mouth. I coughed in order to hide my disgust.

Mike didn't seem to think anything was wrong. He probably somehow, and in some way, thought my cough was a sign of me showing pleasure, because he winked shamelessly at me and smirked.

"That was amazing Bella," he said in a tone that he must of though seductive.

Amazing my ass.

I smiled politely again, but did not say anything.

To my relief and discomfort, another guy was making his way over to us, forcing Mike to leave.

"I'll see you around, Bella. Don't forget to call me," he said as he winked once more.

I'll be sure to forget.

As time passed slowly, the kisses started coming in a rhythm. I found that the kisses didn't seem to be that bad. At least compared to Mike's kissing, they weren't the worst. Except for the occasional slobbery attack that left me wanting to brush my teeth for 10 minutes.

Luckily for me, I noticed that there were no 40 year olds on line. I guess Jessica took them all.

After a way-too-forward kiss from a guy with a toothy-grin, which included the biting and licking of my lip, which left me complete disgusted, I looked over to Alice to see that she was still standing there. She was smiling at me and mouthed, "three more minutes."

I sighed in relief. After three more minutes, I would be done with the torture. I felt bad that Alice would have to go through the same torture, but I guess she would be getting a little taste of her own medicine. Although that didn't really make sense, since she was the one who wanted to sign up for this.

I was looking around at the line of guys to see who was going to come up next, when I saw him.

He was surrounded with two other guys, laughing a bit uncomfortably, but laughing nonetheless.

One of his friends looked like he was a heavy weight-lifter, seeing as he looked quite large and muscular. He had short, curly brown hair and a wide grin on his face.

His other friend was skinny and blond. He had blue eyes, and a calm and collected smile on his face.

But the two guys just didn't compare to the guy in the middle.

He was beautiful, like the Greek god Adonis himself. His hair was amazingly bronze. It was a bit messy, but that seemed to add to his good looks.

His hair did not compare to what I saw next, however. My eyes widened when he turned and stared directly at me with his strikingly-beautiful green eyes.

His friends looked up at me and smirked. They both started pushing their friend up to the stairs. I could hear them egging the Greek god on loudly.

"Just go! Go get your kiss from her tiger," the muscular guy said.

I saw the blond guy growl jokingly.

I felt my face burn a wide variety of red shades.

I watched as the bronze-haired guy roll his eyes at his friends and start to make his way up the stairs.

I looked nervously to where Alice was standing, where she gave me a wink and an encouraging smile.

I focused back on the guy approaching me, and gulped.

He smiled at me and flashed his perfect-white teeth. I all but melted at his presence.

Thank you Alice, I chanted in my head.

He sat down on the stool in front of me gracefully.

"Hey," he said, smiling a bit nervously.

"Hi," I said, returning his smile.

We stared at each other a bit awkwardly at first, until he cut the silence by saying, "Well...uh, here it goes."

Not waiting a moment longer, he leaned in towards me slowly. It felt like eternity until I finally felt his lips on mine.

His lips were incredibly soft, and feeling them move in sync with mine felt incredible.

However, it felt like the gently kissing just wasn't enough after awhile. I wanted more.

To my relief and satisfaction, he licked my lip gently. It was completely different to when Mike had done that. When Mike did it, all I wanted to do was rip my mouth away from him. But when this guy did it, all I could do was sigh in contentment and allow him access.

Much too soon however, we both needed to come up for air. When I let go of him, I breathed deeply.

"Wow," I heard myself say.

"I believe that's an understatement," I heard him reply.

To my astonishment, I heard loud whistling.

I realized that I had forgotten we had an audience. I felt myself turn red once again.

I turned back to the incredible kisser with the amazingly good looks to see that he was smiling at me. His green eyes were sparkling as I found myself becoming absorbed into them.

It felt like eternity as we stared into each other's eyes.

But when I realized what we were doing, and cleared my throat awkwardly.

He gave me a dazzling crooked smile.

"I think a proper greeting would be the best. What's your name?" he asked.

"Isabella Swan. But call me Bella," I managed to breathe out.

"Your name fits you perfectly," he said with an honest smile.

I blushed a crimson red. "Thanks. So what's your name?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you guys liked Bella and Edward's kiss! ****It would mean a lot to me if you guys reviewed! ****I hope I didn't overdo the whole Mike situation...but**

** I just needed to get the point across that Bella wasn't interested in him, and that she was much more interested in Edward. ;]  
**


	4. Introductions

**_Disclaimer: I have no claim over Twilight; Stephenie Meyer is the owner of it. _**

**Hey guys! :] As usual, I'd like to thank you everyone for adding you-know-what to you-know-where…ha...? (Harry Potter anyone? ;])**

**Also, a very big thanks to everyone who reviewed! It absolutely made my day to see that more people wrote responses to my last chapter. :D I appreciate it a lot! **

**Well anyway… I apologize for updating at a later hour then from the time that I usually update, but it took me awhile to fit everything I wanted to put in this chapter together. **

**But enough of that, I hope you guys like this chapter! **

_BPOV_

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

It looked like Edward was about to reply, but I became distracted when I saw Alice climb up the stairs of the booth. From what I could see, she had a very happy grin planted on her face as she made her way up to us.

"My shift's already over?" I asked in a sad manner. I didn't know what I was thinking. Even if I were to still have 10 more minutes of my shift, I wouldn't be able to spend time with Edward. However, I really did not want my shift to end, or else my time with Edward would be over.

"Yeah, it's 10:41 now," she said excitedly.

I laughed at her excitement. I saw Edward stand up and hold out a hand for me. I took it and let him pull me up.

"Come on," he said as he led the way to the stairs. "Have fun Alice!" I said, winking. Boy, I couldn't wait to see her face once she realized how many bad-kissers there were out there. "I'll meet you back here at 11," I called over my shoulder.

Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and I looked down to see that Edward was still holding my hand. Realizing this as well, Edward coughed and mumbled a quiet "sorry" before letting go of my hand.

My hand felt empty.

As we made our way down, a lot of guys whistled, much to my embarrassment.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?" I asked in a sad tone. He was probably getting ready to say goodbye. This was probably the first and last time I was going to see Edward.

"Would you like to meet my friends?" Edward asked a bit nervously.

My eyes widened.

I felt myself smile widely. "Sure!"

I would do anything to be with you for a little longer.

EPOV

Incredible. Superb. Exquisite. All of these words seemed to underestimate the kiss I shared with Bella.

I had never felt this way before. In my whole life, all of my goals had revolved around one thing. My studies.

Nothing was as important as my education except for my family and friends. I had never wanted anything more.

But now I did. I wanted Bella.

I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to learn what her favorite color was. I wanted to know what her favorite food was. I wanted to know what her life ambitions were.

Not only this, but I wanted Bella to know me. I wanted her to know my favorite things. I wanted her to know my family and friends.

But most importantly, I wanted her to become part of my life. A very large and important part of my life.

Not giving it another thought, I asked decided to see if Bella would want to meet my close ones.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?" Was that a sad voice that I heard? Why was she sad?

"Would you like to meet my friends?" I asked nervously.

To my delight, she replied with an excited, "Sure!" and a wide smile.

I could only hope that Emmett and Jasper wouldn't make any comments to embarrass Bella and scare her off. But somehow, I knew that they wouldn't do such a thing.

Because they would realize she was important to me.

_BPOV_

Edward smiled, almost as if he was relieved.

"They're all waiting on line. Jasper's the only one who's actually waiting for his turn at the booth. The rest of my friends are just there to keep him company while he waits," he explained to me.

I nodded my head in understanding. We walked the short distance to his friends. There were three people waiting on line, laughing at something. I recognized the two guys that I had seen earlier.

The third person was a beautiful girl. She looked like a model, complete with the blond hair, flawless skin, and skinny body. She was almost as beautiful as Edward, and that was saying something.

The three friends noticed us once we were close enough. They stopped laughing, but they continued to smile friendly.

"Hey guys. This is Bella," Edward said smoothly.

The three of them responded at the same time with, "Hey Bella!"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys," I said shyly.

The blond girl smiled at me kindly.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Rosalie," she introduced herself.

"This guy over here," she said as she touched the muscular guy's shoulder, "is Emmett Cullen."

"This guy," she said as she touched the blond guy's shoulder, "is Jasper Hale. Jasper and I are twins," she explained. "Of course, I'm the older one out of the two of us," she added happily.

"Only by a minute," Jasper retorted.

I laughed. "I came here with my friend, Alice. She's up doing her shift right now," I said as I pointed to her. She was currently sitting on the stool and tapping her small feet impatiently. It seemed that the guy who was coming up was walking too slow for her taste.

Edward seemed to notice this too, because he had an amused expression across his face.

"She's beautiful," I heard male voice say.

I turned to see Jasper staring dazedly at Alice.

I smiled. If anything, I knew that Alice would like Jasper, and it was obvious how Jasper felt about Alice from the expression on his face. I was willing to bet anything that they might just date each other after today.

I looked over at Edward. We exchanged smiles, but I soon found myself locked in his gaze.

After a moment, Edward broke the silence. "Bella, will you go walk with me?"

"Okay," I said as I smiled.

**How'd you guys think it was? Did you guys like the Edward point of view I included? I'll probably write an Edward point of view every now and then, depending on what the scene is. I would appreciate it greatly if you had the chance to review! Thanks for reading! :]**


	5. 20 Questions

_**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is. **_

**Hey guys! Wow. I can't believe you guys wrote so many reviews so quickly, and they're all so kind! :] A special thanks goes to canibeyourmemory for reviewing each chapter, not to mention commenting so kindly. Another special thanks goes out to mfrancesj for the kind reviews and for explaining what you thought about the EPOV situation so well. :]**

**Thank you, ALL of you guys, for reviewing. I loved reading all of them, and it makes me so happy to know that you guys like the story so far.**

**I appreciate it so much that you guys went and reviewed, not to mention the fact that you guys are so nice to me. :D **

**As always, a big thanks to all of the people who added this story to their lists (must I say which ones?)! I now get more emails pertaining to fanfiction rather then my personal life. Haha. Yeah! :]**

**Well anyway…I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

_BPOV_

It was 10:43. I had 17 short minutes until my time with Edward would be over. I knew it was silly of me for wanting to be with Edward longer, seeing how we had only known each other for a few short minutes. But after meeting and sharing something special with Edward, I knew that I wouldn't ever be able to find a guy as amazing as Edward.

Edward was different from the few guys I dated. The guys I had dated were narrow-minded and arrogant jerks. When I'd first meet them, they would seem like the sweet, all-around nice guy. But once I was up to the stage of actually dating them, they would come out to be someone totally different.

In the past, every time I dated a new guy, it always seemed to take me a week to finally see who they truly were.

But Edward was different.

The moment I saw him, I knew he was different.

The moment I kissed him, I knew he was special.

Special enough to leave me swooning and wanting more of him.

I wanted him to be with me day and night. I wanted to wake up every morning to see him sleeping beside me.

I wanted him to be a part of my life.

However, deep down inside, I knew that no matter how much I wanted Edward, he would never want me as much.

But I was going to try. Even if it was going to take the whole summer.

Scratch that. Even if I was that determined to make him want me through the whole summer, I didn't have that much time.

I only had the 17 minutes of my walk with Edward. Now 15.

But I was going to make the best of it. I decided that getting to know Edward more was a start.

"Hey Edward, would you like to play a game of 20 questions?" I proposed. I knew that we probably wouldn't make it to 20, but I was going to get as many questions in as I could get.

Edward smiled, seeming to like the idea. "Alright, but you go first."

I asked the first question that popped into my mind.

"Why are you here in California, Edward? Do you live here? Or are you here for school…" I trailed off as we fell in step with each other as we walked. It made me smile to see that little kids with balloons were running past us, squealing with delight.

"I'm here on vacation, actually. I'm from Forks, Washington. I came here with the friends that you saw before, as well as my parents," he said.

I looked at Edward in surprise. "Forks? My dad lives there," I said.

"Who's your dad? I might know him, considering how small Forks is," Edward said. Was this supposed to count as his next question?

"He's Chief Swan. Charlie Swan," I said.

I studied Edward's face carefully to see understanding suddenly cross his face.

"Chief Swan. I should have noticed! Bella Swan and Chief Swan," Edward murmured.

I smiled in response.

"May I ask myself then, Bella, why you are here in California?" Guess not then.

"I live here, actually. I rent an apartment with Alice just a few blocks away from here. I was born in Forks. My parents divorced when I was a child, during the time when we still lived there. But then I moved with my mom to Phoenix, Arizona. I met Alice in college here, and we decided to rent an apartment together," I explained.

He nodded his head. "What's your favorite color, Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Brown," he said without hesitation.

Brown? What could you possible like about brown? I wanted to ask him that for my next question, but decided against it. I would ask him another time.

"Bella, what's your favorite color?"

"Green," I blurted out. Whoops.

If Edward had asked last week, no, even yesterday, I would have replied with purple. But after seeing his beautiful eyes…

"Edward, if you drive, what car do you own?"

"I drive a silver Volvo," he said smoothly. "And you, Bella?"

"A red Chevy truck," I said with pride.

Edward smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Stupid shiny Volvo owner.

We decided that 10 minutes was enough time to go to one booth and walk back to the Kissing Booth by 11 o' clock. We passed many booths that looked quite interesting, but didn't bother to stop at any of them and play.

That is, until we stopped at the classic carnival game. The Ring Toss Booth.

"Throw three rings on to three bottles and win a prize! Throw five rings on to five bottles and win an even bigger prize!" I heard the man at the booth say.

The man handed Edward six rings. Edward made a move to hand them over to me, but I shook my head fiercely.

"No way! I'm going to kill someone with those rings if you let me use them," I said.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You are not going to kill someone, Bella."

He handed one ring to me. With a smile on his face, he pleaded, "Please Bella? For me?"

Anything for you, _except _tossing rings.

But I took it anyway, and grudgingly threw the ring towards the bottles. The side of the ring hit one of the bottles and bounced off to the ground. Good thing I wasn't really aiming.

Edward smiled. "Not bad, actually," he said.

Pshh. You're not fooling me.

I picked up the ring off the ground and handed it to the guy working at the booth.

Edward tried to hand me another ring, but I rejected hurriedly.

"Why don't you, Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"Are you sure, Bella?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah! You try!" I said in an effort to not become responsible for someone's death.

Edward laughed, and then faced the lined bottles set up on the booth.

He stared at the group of bottles, as if calculating something. Then, ever so quickly, he flicked his wrist, and the ring went soaring towards the bottles and landed.

It landed right on the top of one of the bottles near the center.

He then continued to do this with the rest of his rings, one flick at a time, until all of his rings were gone.

Could he be even more amazing then this?

The man at the booth, obviously not happy that Edward won so easily, unwillingly asked, "Which one do you want?" He then waved his hand at all of the prizes hanging above him.

Edward roamed his eyes over all of the prizes, until he finally picked. "That one," he pointed.

He looked at me and grinned.

Oh no. He better not…

"Here Bella," he said sweetly as he handed me an overly-large teddy bear.

"Edward!" I protested. I hated getting gifts.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just take it Bella. Please?" he asked with a pout.

I tried to look away from the adorable face he was making, but finally gave in. "Fine," I said with a huff.

**How'd you guys think this chapter was? Again, I apologize for updating at a late hour, but I've been in and out of the house all the way until 7.**

**I know, this chapter was kind of like a filler, but it was also kind of important…so…yeah. Don't worry, a lot more will happen in the next chapter!**

**Please review if you have the time to. I really like reading about what you guys think of the story!**

**I hope you guys liked it! :]**


	6. Tommy

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of Twilight, and I am not…unfortunately :\. I however, I do own the Sims 2…in which I have been playing for the last couple of hours (such a waste of time…yet such an addicting game :] )._**

**Note: Sorry for updating late, but as I'm sure most of you already know by now, this website**** wasn't working correctly, and it wouldn't let anyone (right?) login. Note that after this paragraph of this A/N, the rest of this chapter would have been what I would've updated on Sunday. :]**

**------------------------**

**Hi! :] As always, I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Perhaps even a round of applause… xD All of your reviews were so nice to read, and I'm glad to know that you guys like the story so far! A special thanks goes out to sidleidol03 for making me laugh, as well as SavannahLOVESTwilight for saying she laughed at one my A/Ns. Glad to know that some people find my lame humor funny. :]**

**Of course, you can't forget about the people who added this story to their favorites/story alerts list! It makes me smile to see that so many people like this story enough to add it to their lists. **

**Alright…enough of this, I hope you guys like this chapter! :]**

_BPOV_

Edward and I managed to get back to the Kissing Booth in time to see a happy Alice walking down the booth. A very dazed-looking Jasper trailed behind her, his mouth shaped in a wide smile as he stared at her. I could only guess what they had just done.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped once she saw me. She turned to Edward and grinned. "Hi, um…"

"Oh, let me introduce you guys," I said to the both of them.

"Alice, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Alice Brandon."

"Nice to meet you Alice," Edward said politely with a friendly smile.

Alice grinned as she bounced on her toes excitedly. "Nice to meet you Edward!" She looked at me, and then Edward, and giggled. She eyed the large teddy bear I was holding and wiggled her eyebrows at me, darting her eyes back and forth between Edward and I.

Sensing we were about to step into dangerous territory, otherwise known as embarrassment, I hastily changed the subject.

"So I take it you had a good time during your shift?" I asked Alice after noticing her giddiness.

"Ugh, no way!" she said in disgusted voice. "I'm sorry I made you do that, Bella. Although actually…maybe I shouldn't be," she giggled once more after looking at Edward and I.

"But anyway, all of the guys I kissed were gross. That is, until Jasper came up," she said as she smiled at Jasper.

Jasper, who was finally out of his dazed trance, nodded and smiled at Alice adoringly.

"HEY GUYS! What's crackalacking?" I heard a voice yell behind me.

I turned around in surprise to see Emmett booming with laughter at his own outburst. A very timid looking Rosalie stood beside him as she rolled her eyes at his child-like behavior.

"Who actually uses that term?" Edward muttered as he too, rolled his eyes.

"Apparently Emmett," I said as Alice and I giggled.

"Whoa, Bella! Sweet bear!" Emmett exclaimed. Once I handed him the bear, he immediately engulfed it in a huge hug.

"I'm going to call you Tommy!" He exclaimed like a little kid.

Well that just saved me the time of coming up with a name for the bear.

"I'm going to treat as if you were my very own brother! I know you'll do a better job then him," Emmett said as he nodded towards Edward.

The fact that Emmett was doing all of this in such a serious manner was what sent me and Alice into another fit of giggles.

After we settled down a couple of minutes later, Jasper said calmly, "Let me introduce you guys."

"Alice, the guy that just acted stupidly is Emmett Cullen. He's Edward's older brother by one year. The blond girl is Rosalie, and she's my twin sister."

"Again, I am the older one out of the two of us," Rosalie said smugly.

Jasper sighed, but didn't bother to argue this time.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you guys," Alice said cheerfully.

"Oh, and I love your shoes Rosalie!" She added on with a big smile.

Rosalie smiled back. "Thanks."

"So who's hungry?" Emmett asked out loud. All of us had been playing at the booths as for two hours together.

All of us yelled, "Me!" in unison, and laughed.

We headed towards the food stand that was closest to us.

Emmett was the first one to the stand, and immediately started ordering his lunch.

"Can I have a hot dog, hamburger, and a water bottle?" He asked the guy behind the stand.

"Oh, and I get a cheeseburger as well? It's for the kid," Emmett said in a serious tone as he nodded towards my teddy bear.

Wow.

After Emmett finished getting his and my bear's food, I went up to the stand to get my food.

"Can I get a cheeseburger and water bottle? Thank you," I said as the guy behind the stand handed me my food. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Here's a napkin," he added as he handed me a single napkin.

"Thanks…"

I looked around to see Emmett and Alice sitting at a small table near the food stand. I went over to join them.

I placed all my things on to the table and sat down next to Alice. "Jasper's getting my food along with his own," she explained. "Rosalie and Edward went to get their food too."

I unwrapped my burger and was just about to bite it, when I saw writing on my napkin.

That's weird.

I put my cheeseburger down and picked up the napkin.

I realized the writing on the napkin was a phone number.

273-5126.

Alice looked over my shoulder to see what I was looking at. She laughed loudly when she realized what she was looking at.

"What, no name this time?" she teased.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Edward asked curiously as he sat down next to me with his hamburger. He smiled at Alice's laughing state.

"Be-Bella-hahaha-got the number-haha-from the guy at the stand! HAHAHA!"

I didn't see what was so funny about it.

Edward didn't seem to either, because his smile immediately disappeared.

"Well, uh…are you going to call him, Bella?" Edward asked, staring at me.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

Why would I call him, when I have you?

To prove my point, I jumped up from my seat and walked over to the nearest garbage can. I crumbled up the napkin and chucked it inside the can.

I walked back to the table and smiled.

Jasper and Rosalie sat down at our table a moment later. Jasper handed Alice a hotdog and kept one for himself.

To my surprise, Rosalie had a salad in front of her.

"They actually have those here, at a carnival?" Emmett said, voicing my very own thoughts.

Rosalie shrugged. "I guess so. I have to eat this so that I can lose weight," she said.

Hold up. Lose weight? Rosalie Hale, the skinniest and most beautiful girl I know, says she wants to lose weight?

Edward shook his head silently, obviously thinking the same thing I was.

"Rosalie sweetie…you don't need to lose weight! I like you just how you are right now," Emmett said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I still need to lose weight anyhow," she said as she began to eat her salad.

Emmett ended up eating his hamburger and hotdog, as well as the cheeseburger he got for the "kid". He tried to do many things that any ordinary person would do to a baby in order to get it to eat, including breaking a piece off of the burger and pretending it was an airplane.

I didn't know what Emmett expected the poor teddy bear to do, but after quite a few fails of trying to get it to "eat", Emmett claimed it was stubborn and "acting it's usual anorexic self."

After we finished eating lunch, we decided to split up in partners.

"How about we all meet at the entrance gate at 8:30? I think the carnival closes at 9," Alice proposed.

We all agreed to this, and then parted – Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, and me with Edward.

"Where would you like to go, Bella?" Edward asked me.

I looked around at all the booths that surrounded us. "That one!" I said excitedly.

I pointed to the Dunk Tank that was just a few booths down.

"Please, Edward?" I pleaded with him.

He smiled. "Sure, Bella. Whatever you want."

I smiled at him as he let me lead him to the Dunk Tank.

I was excited to see that there were only a couple of people on line.

However, I became even more excited once I saw who was sitting on the sit above the huge tank of water.

Mike. "Yes!" I said.

Edward looked at me, his eyes filled with laughter.

"Annoying guy," I explained quietly to him.

He laughed as quietly, and nodded in understanding.

When my turn came, Edward got the three balls and handed them to me.

"You sure you won't kill anyone with those?" Edward teased.

I rolled my eyes, even though he was probably right.

"I'm just kidding, Bella. I know you won't kill anyone," Edward said.

I nodded, and then turned my whole attention to the target.

"You might want to stand back though," I said sheepishly to Edward. I didn't want to hurt him.

He rolled his eyes. "Just throw the balls, Bella."

I stared at the black target and imagined Mike falling into the tank of water in order to motivate myself. I then hurled the ball and stared as it went flying towards the target until finally, it hit it.

And Mike went down. I heard him scream a high-pitched shriek, and couldn't help but be reminded of a certain friend of mine, namely Alice. No offence to Alice, of course.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. I hit the target on my first try, _without_ killing anyone!

Edward laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"That was great Bella," he said, his voice full of honesty as he stared into my eyes.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks Edward."

Do I get a reward?

It was pretty dark outside. I checked my watch to see that it was already 8. Edward and I were talking as we passed the many booths we had already went to, when I heard something.

"Hey there! I'm Lauren. Would you like to join me on the Ferris wheel?" I heard a female voice say.

I watched as a girl that looked about our age approach Edward.

"I know a few things we could do," she said in what she must've thought was a seductive voice. She shamelessly winked at him as she continued to ignore me as if I were invisible.

"Actually Lauren, I was about to go on the Ferris wheel with my girlfriend Bella," Edward said with a smile directed towards me, his eyes pleading for me to go along with it.

I smiled at Edward, and then decided to play along.

I leaned towards Edward as if I were about to kiss him, but stopped a few inches away from his face.

"Yes, and I myself have a few ideas on what we could do, in that small compartment, all alone…" I said in a voice that I hoped sounded seductive. I looked into Edward's eyes, a sly smile playing on my lips.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Lauren steaming, her eyes staring coldly at me as she clenched her fists.

Edward, seeming to have noticed this as well, smirked. He took my right hand with his left one as if it were absolutely normal, and started leading me towards the Ferris wheel. Calling over his shoulder, he said a polite, "Bye," to the angry Lauren we left behind.

I looked at our intertwined hands, and then at Edward, surprised.

"Girlfriend…?"

He smiled gently at me. "Anything to get away from that obnoxious girl."

I laughed, relieved that he didn't seem to have any interest in her.

We continued walking as if nothing had happened, and we were soon lost in our conversation when I stopped short.

We were at the Ferris wheel. There was a pretty long line in front of it.

"You were actually serious?" I asked Edward.

Edward smiled. "You didn't think I was?"

I shook my head.

"Silly Bella," he said as he led me to the line, his hand still holding mine.

Where have I heard that before?

Alice. Right. I had to remember to thank her for making me sign up for this carnival.

**So, how'd you guys think it was? This chapter's the longest one out of all the chapters so far! :] I figured I'd write more, seeing as it's Sunday.**

**Well anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! :D**


	7. Perfect

**_Disclaimer: Although I really wish I were, I am not the owner of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is, however._**

**Note: Again, please note that after this paragraph of the A/N, the rest of this chapter would have been what I would've posted on Monday. :]**

------------------------

**Hey guys! **

**I guess I won't really have much of an A/N today…but you know what? I'm still going to go ahead and thank all of you guys for reviewing and adding this story to their lists (not even going to bother to mention which ones…)! I know there's basically been no activity on website since about Sunday morning…but still. **

**So believe it or not, I'm going to go ahead and still thank a couple of people for reviewing before this site got its glitch. So...a special thanks goes out to Lilly Cullen for saying that Edward was of course, good at the ring toss. He seems to be good at everything…hmmm? ;]**

**Another thanks goes out to canibeyourmemory – I know, again? – But seriously, your reviews – and especially your last one – were amazing, and so nice to read! Thanks for rambling! :]**

**Anyway, enough of **_**my **_**rambling, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

_BPOV_

The door of our compartment closed.

Gee, a Ferris wheel ride with Edward. Alone. Oh, the possibilities…

Stop that, Bella. You know that Edward will never return your feelings.

Well, you _did _say you wanted to get Edward to like you back, no matter what it took.

I silently argued in my head as the Ferris wheel began to move.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Edward asked me softly. He was sitting directly in front of me.

"Nothing," I said quickly, blushing for what must've been the 50th time today.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing more.

We both spent a moment looking out the windows of the compartment as we were raised higher in the circle of compartments.

The view was amazing. The stars were sparkling; shining so brilliantly against the dark black sky. I could see the bright lights flashing across the carnival.

"It's so beautiful," I said softly as I continued to stare into the night sky.

"Yes, it is," Edward said as gently. I looked over to him to see that he was staring at me, rather then the sky.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the rather cliché scene that had just occurred – but instead, just smiled warmly at Edward.

I found myself once again, losing myself under his gaze. And once again, I found myself trying to take in all of his beauty.

His beautiful green eyes were sparkling.

His lips were formed in a dazzling crooked smile.

His lips. His soft, perfect lips.

I realized I wanted to kiss him again.

Without even thinking about it twice, I started to lean forward.

Edward gave me a confused look.

I smiled. You won't be confused in just a few mere seconds.

I continued to lean in, until I was only an inch away from his face.

I could hear him breathing ragged breaths. I could see him staring deeply into my eyes – and I could feel myself staring back.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my eyes close as I leant forward and closed the space separating me from Edward.

I sighed happily once I felt his lips once more.

Edward seemed a bit surprised for a moment. He didn't make a movement as I continued to kiss him to my heart's content.

But then everything happened so quickly.

One moment he was still, and the next he was attacking me.

Yes, Edward Cullen was attacking me.

And I was enjoying every second of it.

After a full minute of a rather heavy makeout session, we finally broke for air.

I breathed deeply for a moment, before realizing what had just happened.

I felt my famous signature blush coming along my cheeks.

"Sorry Edward," I said sheepishly. Although deep down inside, I knew that I wasn't sorry at all. The kiss we had just shared was the best kiss I had ever had.

But I was pretty sure Edward didn't feel the same way. I hope I didn't ruin anything between us.

"Sorry?" He asked.

Oh, no. He must be really mad.

"Yeah, sorry for just suddenly kissing you like that. I know I should've asked, and I know that it wasn't right for..."

Edward cut me off by placing another kiss on my lips.

"I hope you really don't mean that, because I enjoyed every single second of the kiss we just shared. I hope you don't regret, because I sure don't," he said smoothly and determined.

I stared at him. Was he serious?

"Really?" I asked him quietly.

He smiled and nodded.

I returned his smile.

We met up with our friends at the scheduled time in front of the gates. We were the first to arrive, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. After them, Alice and Jasper soon came, holding hands.

I was definitely going to interrogate Alice once we got back to our apartment.

After much laughter from Emmett making a few more comments about his "brother" Tommy, we decided that we should all hang out the following day.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Emmett asked everyone while he wiggled his eyebrows at Rosalie suggestively. "I want to see Rosalie in a bikini again!" He said out loudly.

"Nah, let's do something else first. Even though it's summer, I feel like it's a bit too early," Jasper said.

We nodded in agreement, while Emmett slouched down sadly that he wouldn't be able to see Rosalie in a bikini.

Rosalie, seeing this as well, moved closer to him and whispered something in his ear, causing him to break out in a wide grin.

"Why don't we see a movie?" Alice asked.

"Sure," we all said.

"But what movie?" I asked out loud.

"Let's see the Jonas Brothers:The 3D Concert Experience! I heard it's _even better than front row seats!_" Jasper said sarcastically as he mimicked a girl voice.

"We can't though, Jasper! It comes out on February 27th," Emmett said.

Did I even want to know how he knew this?

Forget about that.

"Haha. But seriously guys, what type of move do you want to see?" Rosalie asked.

"Horror!" Emmett yelled.

"Comedy!" Jasper and Edward yelled back, grinning.

"No, romance!" Alice and Rosalie yelled back determinedly.

The five of them suddenly turned towards me, looking at me expectantly.

"Er...all of the above?" I squeaked out.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned as I rolled over on to my back as I slammed the largest button on my alarm clock off.

I looked over at the clock to see what time it was.

10 o' clock, already?

I rolled over under my blankets as I snuggled Tommy, my bear, close to me.

I pressed my face to his abnormally large head and smiled.

It was soft and furry.

And it smelt like Edward.

I sniffed.

Mhmmmm.

I felt myself smile immediately as I thought about Edward.

There really was only one word to describe him. The rest of the words that I could think of seemed to underestimate how wonderful he was.

Perfect. Edward Cullen was no doubt perfect.

I thought back to what had happened last night.

After our amazing - I seemed to use that word quite often whenever I was describing anything related to Edward - Ferris wheel time together, we had met up with the rest of the group to make plans for today.

After many disagreements of what we should do, we finally decided to see a movie that fit into what I had said - Slumdog Millionaire. It was apparently romantic comedy, as well as a horror movie.

"Come on Bella!" I heard Alice sing as she entered my room.

"We've got a long ahead of us! We have to go shopping before we go to the movie's!"

Oh, no. Shopping. Better yet, shopping with Alice.

Yay!

**So, how'd you guys think this was? Please don't take it offensive about the charecters not liking the Jonas Brothers...if you're a fan of them, sorry! I just thought it might be a little something "funny" to add to the story?**

**Well anyway, I really hope you guys liked this chapter!  
**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you had the chance to review! Thanks! :D  
**


	8. Suspicion

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately…I'm not the owner of Twilight. :\ Stephenie is the owner of Twilight and the amazing characters in it.  
_**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so glad this site finally works! I was so annoyed when I wasn't able to log in and do anything.**

**Well anyway, I'd again, like to thank the people who reviewed! Thank you, EVERYONE! I appreciate it so much whenever I see that you guys have taken the time to respond to me on what you think of the story so far. :]**

**A special thanks goes out to tr19 for your reviews! I'm also glad that you liked the Jonas Brother's part (you too, canibeyourmemory ;])! Yours, and everyone else's reviews were absolutely wonderful to read, and they definitely made my day! :]**

**Not only would I like to thank the people that reviewed, but as usual, I'd like to thank all of the people who added this story to their favorites/story alerts list! I had checked my email after I had eaten dinner, and I basically saw this entirely HUGE blob of unread emails telling me who added this story to their lists. Haha. Thanks guys! :]**

**Well before my A/N becomes a whole page (have you guys been noticing how long my A/Ns have become? xD…whoops), I'd just like to say…I hope you guys like this chapter! :]**

_BPOV_

"Bella, you just _have _to try this on!" Alice said as she shoved a long piece of soft and silky fabric with a shade of light blue.

It turned out to be a dress.

"Why Alice? Don't you think I would be just a _tiny _bit…out of place, if I wore a dress to the movies?" I asked warily.

Alice laughed. "Oh, we're not shopping just for the movies, Bella! We're shopping for the whole weekend!"

Could've fooled me. At the rate we were going, I would have enough clothing for a whole year by the end of the day.

To think that this was only for the weekend…

"But Alice, even if I _were _to buy this dress, what would be the point of buying it for this weekend? Have you planned something?" I asked suspiciously.

I swear, if she planned another party without my consent, I am going to…

"Of course not! Or else I would've told you!" Alice said quickly.

Would you, Alice?

"But even if I haven't planned anything, I know that you'll need that dress. I'm going to need a dress as well. You should know this by now, Bella! Haven't I always told you that I just _know these things?_"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Alice."

I ended up trying the dress on, to my dismay.

Not only that, but I ended up buying it.

We were just walking around the mall, when I heard my stomach grumble.

"Alice, can we go get breakfast?" I asked her. We were very close to the food court since we had just passed the Delia's clothing store.

"No, we can't get breakfast, Bella." Alice said in a serious tone.

"Why not Alice? You dragged me out of my bed this morning, and I missed breakfast to go shopping with you!" I whined.

"I know, Bella. But we can't get _breakfast_! It's already 12:45. We have to get _lunch_," Alice teased me.

I sighed in frustration. Ha…ha…ha, Alice.

But I decided to forget about it once we reached the food court.

As long as I was going to eat.

Wow, did I not just sound like a particular someone? Perhaps someone that goes by the name of Emmett Cullen?

And didn't Emmett have a brother?

Perhaps his brother's name was Edward sexy Cullen.

This seemed to continue on the whole time we were at the mall. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to not think about Edward. Whenever I did manage to become distracted, something always seemed to bring my thoughts back toEdward.

Not that I minded. I loved picturing his gorgeous face in my mind.

But whenever I did, I always ended up crashing into something, or saying something embarrassing out loud in my dazed state. I could never concentrate when Edward was on my mind.

"Bella? Belllaaaaaaaaa? BELLA!"

"Hm-yeah, Alice?" I asked after Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

"Good, now you're actually paying attention. Like I said before, it's already three. I told the boys that 4:20 would be fine for them to pick us up. The movie starts at 4:30."

I nodded.

"Now go take a shower, and then I'll get you ready!" Alice said.

I nodded once more, only this time a little unhappily.

Let the torture begin. Of course, _after _I take a long, hot shower.

Maybe if I took a long enough shower, Alice would forget all about torturing me. I walked towards the bathroom as I thought things childishly.

The movie turned to be pretty good. However, I had to admit, I didn't really pay that much attention. But who could blame me, when I had both Emmett and Edward sitting so near me?

Before the movie had begun, Emmett had stocked up on popcorn. He had gotten two large-sized popcorn-filled containers. He had squeezed so much butter on it, the butter was soaking the popcorn pieces on the top, slowly dripping on to the rest of the popcorn thickly.

Ew?

Nonetheless, during the movie, Emmett managed to crack me up a few times because of his funny and child-like behavior.

Of course, when I wasn't busy hysterically laughing at Emmett, I was busy staring at Edward. Of course, when I wasn't busy staring at Edward, I was watching the movie. Which didn't happen very often.

We watched the credits roll for a few minutes after the movie finished, and headed out of one of the exits.

"AHHH! My eyes! It's so bright here!" Emmett complained once we left the theater room we were just in.

"It's okay honey, your eyes will feel better soon," Rosalie said to him as if he were a small child.

After a few minutes, Emmett exclaimed happily, "Oh! Rosalie, you were right! My eyes do feel better now!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but laughed. "See, Emmett?"

I was about to say something to add to their conversation, when I saw a guy around my age begin to approach us.

Emmett seemed to realize he was coming to us, too, because he stopped talking and stared.

"You guys! Quick, run for it while you can," Jasper yelled to our group sarcastically.

"Just leave me behind! It's a sacrifice that will have to be made," Jasper added.

We laughed, but I didn't seem to understand why they were saying this when a complete stranger was approaching us.

Unless...the guy approaching wasn't a stranger to them?

My thoughts got cut off by Edward.

I looked up curiously at him to see that he was too, staring at Jacob in annoyance.

"Hello Jacob," Edward said coldly.

**Sorry, I know that was a bit short...but I'm extremely tired right now, and I have no idea why. :\ I promise much more will happen next chapter! :]  
**

**Well anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you have the time, please review, and tell me what you think about the story so far. Adding this story to your lists would be great as well!**

**Thank you! :]**


	9. My Bella

_**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Twilight or anything related to it, -sob-. However, Stephenie Meyer DOES have ownership over it. Lucky her.**_

**Hi guys! :D I'm going to just get straight to the point…**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! :]**

**Thank you everyone, for reading! I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, even after my crummy short chapter yesterday…xD. But don't worry, I promise you this chapter will be...longer. I'm just not sure if anything actually happens in it...xD. It's basically a filler, but it does have a few important things in it. Especially with the Jacob part at the beginning. :]  
**

**Anyway...before I get off track, a special thanks goes out to nomorepain for finding parts of my story funny. :] I love it when people get my humor...it makes me feel like I'm actually a bit funny (I know, I probably shouldn't be getting my hopes up..xD)**

**I would also like to thank Lyxa for the nice reviews, and for liking the idea of this story. :] **

**A big thanks goes out to everyone who added this story to their favorites/story alerts list! Oh, and I should probably add the third list…the author alerts list…haha. But seeing as I'm too lazy to always mention all of the lists, just remember that anyone who adds me on to their author alerts list, I'd like to give a BIG thank you! :]**

**Well anyway, before this A/N actually does become a page (not that it already is close enough to a full page), I'll actually begin the real chapter. **

**I hope you guys like it! :]**

_EPOV_

Unbelievable.

Out of all the places Black could be, he just had to be in San Diego, California. Not only that, but he happened to be in the same movie theatre.

It's a small world. Unfortunately.

Back in Forks, Jacob had managed to become the person I despised the most in my entire life. He was at the very top of my "Hated People" list. Not that I kept one.

"Hello, Cullen," Black said coldly back towards me. He nodded towards Emmett and Jasper. The only reason why I had even greeted him with his first name was to be polite.

But Black did not seem to want to be polite. Fine with me; it's his loss anyway.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Black asked once he saw the three girls next to us.

His voice was suddenly lighter, and he was wearing a very fake smile on his face.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Emmett clench and unclench his fists in frustration.

Jasper was standing there calmly, but he was obviously as annoyed from the looks he was giving Black.

I turned my attention back towards the girls and Black, to see that he was trying to chat with them.

"So what are your names?" Black asked them, an overly eager expression displayed on his face.

Alice looked a bit scared, while Bella was biting her lip nervously. Rosalie seemed to be the only one standing her ground. She was currently tapping her foot on the floor impatiently as she stared at Black coldly.

"Um…I'm Alice," Alice said uncomfortably.

"Rosalie," Rosalie said shortly, and then continued to study her nails.

"Yes, I already know you," Black sneered at Rosalie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"So who might you be?" Black asked Bella with a smirk on his face.

You better wipe that expression off your face yourself, or else I'm going to have to make you myself.

I was getting quite frustrated with the way Black was eyeing up the girls, and he was paying an extra special amount of attention towards Bella. It was taking all of my strength to hold myself from grabbing Black and launching him across the room. Or, I could just leave that to Emmett. Whichever way was fine with me, as long as Black got what he deserved.

I knew it was pretty silly of me to even think this. After all, I wasn't even dating Bella. Even so, I knew that treating a women like a piece of meat was in no way the correct way to treat them.

However, my attention was soon brought back to the conversation when Bella replied to Black.

"I'm Isabella, but call me, er…Bella," Bella said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Nice to meet you Isabella," Black said as he lifted Bella's hand.

He kissed the top of it and smiled at Bella.

To my relief, Bella shivered and grimaced.

That's my Bella.

Wait, my Bella? Where had that come from?

BPOV

Rosalie knew Jacob? How?

Then it hit me.

Emmett and Rosalie had been a couple before we met. They must've all known each other back in Forks.

So that must explain why Edward and Jacob were being so cold towards each other. Perhaps they were both enemies to each other back in Forks?

"So what are you three ladies doing with those pitiful guys?" Jacob asked us.

What. The. Hell?

Please excuse my language, but who did this Jacob guy think he was? Before I could make a snappy remark, Edward came to our rescue.

"Well better us then you," I heard him say coldly.

Jacob's eyes immediately narrowed down at Edward. There was a long moment of silence as Jacob and Edward stared each other down, until Jacob finally looked away and cleared his throat.

"See you around, Cullen," Jacob said towards Edward. He again nodded towards Emmett and Jasper coldly.

However, once he had finished with the guys, Jacob turned towards us.

"I hope I'll see you ladies again," Jacob said to all three of us, and then winked.

I felt myself shiver in distaste. Talk about arrogant and impolite.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over," Rosalie muttered once Jacob left.

Emmett laughed loudly at Rosalie's remark and put his arm around her shoulder. Jasper smiled at Alice gently as if to reassure her, and then pulled her into a hug.

I smiled at the four of my friends, when I felt a hand suddenly clasp into mine.

I looked up in surprise, to see Edward smiling my favorite smile. The smile that was specially reserved for me. His dazzling crooked smile.

"Sorry about that," Edward whispered to me apologetically.

"It's alright," I said.

"But who was that?" I asked him curiously.

"Jacob Black. Mine, Jasper, Emmett, and now apparently Rosalie's old enemy from school in Forks.

I nodded. I stilll had many more questions, but I decided to not question Edward at the very moment.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Rosalie asked as the three of us plopped down on to the living room couch. We were back in mine and Alice's apartment. We had invited Rosalie to come and stay over our place for the night, and she happily excepted. The guys had pouted about not being allowed to come over with Rosalie, which was very cute to see. Of course, Emmett just had to do that dramatically, and ended up throwing a semi-fit.

However, we had decided to let Emmett come over to drop off all of Rosalie's necessities for the night at our place. I had spent a good 20 minutes trying to explain the directions to my house, but Emmett complained that I had "horrible explanation skills".

He ended up using MapQuest.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice.

"We could watch a movie again?" she suggested.

"After we've just see one? Nah, maybe later."

"Well, we could always just talk," I suggested.

Rosalie and Alice smiled.

"Yeah, and we can gossip and everything like we're back in Jr. high again," she said as she giggled. Rosalie and I giggled along with her, when we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Let me in you guys! I have this huge load of things that I'm holding!" I heard Emmett shout from the other side of the door.

"I'll get the door," I said as I laughed.

"No! Don't open the door! Let's see what he does!" Rosalie said excitedly.

I rolleld my eyes as I laughed once more.

"Rosalie, your poor boyfriend's probably about to break down the door from being away from you for too long. Let's not make him wait any longer," Alice teased her.

This time Rosalie rolled her eyes, but a wide smile appeared across her face afterward.

I smiled and opened the door. I was just about to say something when I was immediatly engulfed in a very tight hug.

**Wow, so Jacob's finally in the story! :O**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me awhile to figure out how to making some of my ideas work right with the rest of them, and that's why I'm updating at a later hour. **

**As usual, I would greatly appreciate it - and it would make my day - if you guys took the time to review! **

**Thanks for reading! :]  
**


	10. Daydreams

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the official owner of Twilight and everything related to it…not me… :\.**_

**Hey guys!**

**I'm really sorry for not updating last night! I really am. **

**But I have a somewhat good excuse? I was sick yesterday, and I was basically in bed the whole day. If I had updated yesterday, you would've gotten a rather crummy chapter. So…I hope you guys forgive me. Please? :]**

**Well anyway, on to the usual things...**

**Thank you very much to the people who reviewed. We are now officially over 50 reviews! I'm very happy, and I appreciate every single review that you guys wrote. **

**I'd like to specially thank abby85 for reviewing to tell me that you were not clear about the last chapter. Thank you for telling me this, and I hope that my explanation will help you:**

**I wasn't positively sure if you were asking me this, but I think you were saying you were not clear on if any of the characters were moving to another character's house? (If this was not your question, please forgive me and I would love it if you would review once more to tell me what you are unsure of. ****I'm not sure if maybe you're talking about something completely different- like Edward moving to Bella's or vice versa...something like that?****) If this **_**is**_** what your question was, then (TOO BAD! Lol…jk. That would be mean) I **_**think **_**you're confused about the Rosalie sleeping over Bella & Alice's apartment? If it is: Basically in the last chapter, everyone had gone to the movies, and the girls had decided for Rosalie to go sleep over at Alice & Bella's apartment. I apologize for not making this that clear, but it was only a one-night sleepover, so Rosalie's not actually moving in to live with Alice & Bella. Also, I'm very sorry if the Emmett part was confusing. The only reason why Emmett's coming over is to bring what Rosalie needs for the sleepover – things like a sleeping bag, toothbrush, etc. – and that's all he's doing. Rosalie will be going back to her place after this one night. **

**I hope that explanation made it clear for you. Again, if that was completely not what you were asking, please do ask again! :]**

**Anyway, besides everyone who reviewed, a very big thanks goes out to everyone who added this story to their lists! It's incredible to see that so many of you guys like this story. :]**

**So…I guess we should get on with the rest of the chapter. I hope you guys like it! :]**

_BPOV_

"Bella! I've missed you so much!" I heard a booming voice exclaim as I was being hugged.

"Hey Emmett," I squeaked out. It was getting a bit painful since it was becoming harder for me to breathe.

"Emmett, relax! You should let go of Bella before you kill her," Alice said from behind me.

"Oh, sorry Bella!" Emmett said as he quickly let go of me. He then turned towards Alice and grinned. "HI ALICE! I've missed you as well!"

"Emmett, it's only been about half an hour," Alice said as she giggled.

I laughed as Emmett gave Alice a tight hug as well. Just then, Rosalie walked in from the living room to see what was going on.

"Did you bring my things?" Rosalie asked once she saw Emmett.

"Well hello to you too, honey," Emmett said sarcastically, but motioned towards the small pile of bags at his feet.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and flipped her perfect blond hair, before walking towards Emmett and wrapping her arms around his grinning form.

"Thanks, Emmett," she whispered to him as she placed a kiss on his lips. They continued to kiss, so I felt that I should leave the two of them alone for a minute.

I quietly headed towards the living room with Alice as to not disturb them. However, midway there, I successfully managed to trip over nothing and fall straight on my face.

Looks like the floor couldn't wait any longer to see me.

Booming laughter came from behind me, and when I looked up I saw Emmett laughing hysterically. Glad to know I amuse you Emmett.

After we had moved all of Rosalie's things in, Emmett lingered in the living room, trying to buy time in staying here. But we wouldn't let him.

After asking him to leave quite a few times, Alice finally resorted on trying to push Emmett out the door. But seeing as Emmett was more then 3 times the size of Alice, he wasn't budging at all when Alice was ramming into him from the side.

It took all three of us to move him. An inch.

"Come on Emmett, can you please go? Tonight's supposed to be an only girls night!" Rosalie whined to Emmett.

Emmett grinned. "Well, what will you give me if I go?"

Rosalie huffed, but walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. After just a few moments, a _very _wide smile crept up on Emmett's face and he immediately said, "Deal!"

A few hours later, the three of us found ourselves sitting on the living room couches, talking.

"So Bella…" Alice began.

I looked at her curiously.

"I noticed that you and Edward seem to be quite cozy together," she said as a loud giggle escaped her mouth. From my left, Rosalie was giggling.

"No we're not!" I said defensively.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Bella. But we all know you and Edward have a thing for each other," she said confidently.

Rosalie piped in. "Yeah, Bella. You guys couldn't be any more obvious. The way you guys flirt nonstop-"

"I do NOT flirt with Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Uh huh. Sure you don't," Alice said, her tone of voice let me know that she didn't believe me one bit.

"Bella, you may not realize it, but you guys really do flirt with each other," Rosalie explained to me.

"Oh, and you can't forget about whenever they stare into each other's eyes! They are _so_ cute together!" Alice added.

The two of them giggled some more as I sighed in embarrassment.

After they had finally calmed down, I decided to turn the tables on Alice.

"Well how about you, Alice? You and Jasper seem quite close already," I said.

Alice smiled and giggled.

"Yeah, well…you can't blame me. He's so dreamy," she said as her smile widened even more.

I giggled, but I couldn't help but think that what she had just said applied to me as well.

Edward _was _dreamy, and you sure couldn't blame me for liking him.

"And you, Rosalie? How long have you and Emmett been dating?" Alice asked curiously.

"We've been dating for about 2 years now," she said smiling.

Wow.

"That's really nice. You and Emmett really do make a perfect couple," I told her honestly.

Rosalie smiled brightly at me. "Thanks!"

"Alright, enough of this guy talk!" Alice said. "Let's watch a movie!"

"What do you guys have?" Rosalie asked as she settled herself more comfortably on the sofa.

"Hmm…we have _Pretty Woman_, _White Chicks_, _She's the Man_, _The Princess Bride_, _The Notebook_…and a lot more," Alice said.

"Let's not watch the Notebook," I suggested.

"Yeah, it's a bit sad, and I'm not really in the mood for that," Alice added.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Okay. What movie do you guys want to watch, then?"

We all looked at each other, and then grinned.

"_Pretty Woman_!"

I had watched this movie at least 20 times, and I never got sick and tired of it. Even today.

Not that I was paying much attention to the movie. Funny how the guy main character's name is Edward. And it just happened to be that the Edward Lewis in the movie was just about perfect.

But compared to the Edward Cullen I knew in real life, the Edward in the movie seemed to be _much_ less **perfect** then Edward Cullen.

After realizing this, it was extremely hard for me to not become immersed in my own daydreams. The Edward in the movie was just too _boring,_ when compared to the Edward Cullen I knew in real life. Way too boring.

When the movie finally ended and the credits were rolling, I was in the middle of a daydream. Edward and I were at the beach, alone.

However, I was shaken out of it when I heard giggles from coming from my left, and they were definitely not coming from the Edward in my daydream.

I turned to see Alice staring at me as she covered her mouth from letting another giggle escape her mouth.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed that she had interrupted my very interesting daydream.

"Oohh, is somebody anxious to get back to the Edward in her daydream?" Rosalie teased me from my left.

I felt my face burn tomato red.

"Wh-what?" I asked, deciding to pretend that I didn't know what she was talking about. Maybe they would drop it if I pretended to be clueless.

"Oh, stop that Bella! We all know that you were just daydreaming about a certain Edward Cullen," Alice said as she winked at me.

I sighed. Well that was fail.

"Was I that obvious?" I asked warily.

"Yeah. Your face had this dazed expression on it, and your eyes were kind of clouded," Alice said.

"Oh, and don't forget that she had this _very _large smile on her face, even during the part when Vivian was getting made fun of by those evil store employees during-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! You guys noticed that I was daydreaming…about Edward Cullen," I said.

The two of them smiled brightly at me – a little too innocently.

"What do you guys want?" I asked suspiciously.

They continued to smile.

I continued to stare.

Alice was the first one to burst. "Okay Bella, don't get mad…and don't get upset."

I raised an eyebrow at her, and gave her a look.

She grinned nervously. "Well, I think Rosalie and I both agree that we should do something to help you. With Edward," she said. "We want to help you get Edward to start liking you as much as you like him."

"Okay," I said once she was done.

She looked up at me with a surprised expression on her face. Heck, I even surprised myself.

But if they really were going to help me with Edward, I was going to need all the help I could get.

"Anxious for Edward I see," Rosalie commented.

I rolled my eyes at her, but she just flashed me a grin in return.

But then I realized whom I was talking to. Rosalie and _Alice_. Who knew what they had in mind?

Rosalie seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, because she quickly said, "Don't worry Bella! We're not going to actually _do _anything to you, we're just going to give you a few pointers."

I raised an eyebrow at the two of them curiously. "Pointers? On what?"

Alice smiled once more. "Pointers on flirting. Well actually, the two of you seem to be handling that quite well. So let me rephrase: pointers on seduction."

I about died.

"You guys…are going to give me pointers…on seduction? Oh, god," I said weakly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at my dramatic statement.

"Yes, we are! And you're going to like them, Bella!" Alice said excitedly.

I sighed. Well, I should want this, right? After all, their pointers may help later on.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

Rosalie nodded, and stood up from the couch.

She walked to the center of the living room and stood facing me.

"Okay, Bella. So for your first pointer, you should probably know how to walk seductively. Guys like it when girls sway their hips a little. But don't do it too much or you'll look like you're handicapped. Oh, and don't forget…"

Wow. This was going to be a long night.

**What do you think? I hope you guys liked this chapter. :]**

**I made it a little longer then usual to make up for yesterday's non-update.  
**

**It would be really great if you guys reviewed and told me what you guys thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading! :]**


	11. Love Story

_**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is. **_

**Hey everyone! :]**

**As always, a big thanks goes out to the people who reviewed! A special thanks goes out to eliecullen32 for such a nice review, and for saying that this story's addicting. Thanks! :] As for your question, I'm not sure if my answer will apply for all of the Twilight FanFiction authors, but it does for me. So basically, the reason why I like making Emmett childish at times is because he's basically the source of where all the comedy and entertainment comes in – besides the romance in this story. It's also fun for me to write about an Emmett who is silly and funny, rather then an Emmett who's only boring and over-protective. Not only this, but he's kind of like a cheat to relieve the tension of the mood for a lot of FanFiction authors. Haha. I hope that helped with your question. But again, my answer only applies to me, since I'm not really sure if it applies to other authors. :]**

**Another special thanks goes out to AliceCullenVampire for reviewing a majority amount of the chapters of this story. Your reviews were very nice to read, and they definitely made my day. :] Thanks for loving this story, and I apologize for making Emmett so girly. I'll try to not make him it that much in the next chapters (must…resist ;] just kidding).  
**

**Also, another big thank thanks goes out to both mfrancesj (again ;]) and YouKnowYouLoveMe xoxo Brianna (Gossip Girl…hm? Cool :]) for commenting on the seduction part of the last chapter, and for making me laugh!**

**Of course…I'd also like to give a huge thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites/story alerts list. I appreciate it so much! :]**

**So I guess we should get on with the rest of the chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

_BPOV_

"You think she's awake?" I heard a distant voice say.

"Probably not. But we should probably wake her up anyway. The guys are going to be here soon," I heard another voice say.

I tried to shut away the sounds to get more sleep, but I couldn't fall back asleep when I felt gentle shaking against my body.

"Bella? Bella, it's time to wake up," I heard a voice say close to my ear.

My eyes fluttered open to see Alice and Rosalie standing before my bed, smiling.

"Good morning Bella!" They both said cheerfully.

"Hi," I said sleepily.

I sat up and blinked a few times in order to get used to the blinding lights coming from out the window.

I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was nine.

"Bella, get dressed in what I put in your bathroom. The boys are coming over in about half an hour to take us out to breakfast."

I nodded my head drowsily, not paying too much attention to what Alice was saying, until I heard the words 'boys' and 'breakfast'. Then my attention was all on Alice.

"The boys? You mean Edward's coming over?" I asked excitedly and I jumped out of bed.

Rosalie and Alice giggled. "Yes Bella. Edward's coming over."

I ran to my bathroom before the two of them could see the wide smile that I was sure was on my face. I closed the door before peering at the clothes Alice had picked out for me. A light blue shirt, along with a pair of cute (and very short) shorts was sitting on the counter. I guess it could've been worse.

I stripped off my sleepwear and then slipped on the clothes that were on the counter. Right after I had straightened out the clothes on my body, Alice barged into bathroom.

"Sit," she commanded as she told me to sit on the stool in front of the mirror. I sat down grudgingly and crossed my arms, annoyed. Did she really have to play Bella Barbie before we went to breakfast?

"Oh stop Bella. You and I both know that deep down inside, you want to look good," Alice said confidently.

Yep…deep, deep down inside.

"For Edward," Alice added after giving me a look.

Okay...maybe not that deep then. But still, I did not like going through this torture one bit.

"Hey, you want some help there Alice?" I heard Rosalie say from behind me. I watched her through the mirror as she walked up to the two of us.

"Sure! That would be great!" Alice said happily. Rosalie smiled and stood behind me. "What are you planning on doing to her?"

"Torturing me," I muttered.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay, first we have to…"

I zoned out after that.

I thought about all the things that were going on in my life. Especially Edward. But besides Edward, I thought about what had happened this entire weekend. Which reminded me of the shopping trip with Alice yesterday. Which also reminded me of the dress I had bought. She had said that I would need it this weekend, but so far, it seemed like I wouldn't need it after all. It was already Sunday, and what could we possible do today that I would need a dress for?

I decided to forget about the dress for now, and continued to think until my thoughts went back to Edward. His amazing eyes. That dazzling crooked smile. Those perfect lips.

"Okay, we're done Bella! You can snap out of it now," I heard someone say. I shook my head a little to clear my thoughts about Edward away, and looked to see Alice and Rosalie smiling at me.

"I'm not even going to bother to explain about the 'snap out of it now' part, since I'm sure you already understand," Alice said.

"So we're just going to tell you to look at yourself in the mirror!" Rosalie said.

I did what she said. I looked in the mirror to see a girl reflected in the mirror. And the girl sure wasn't me.

The girl looked so pretty. Let's just say in comparison, the girl looked almost as beautiful as Rosalie.

A wide smile formed on the girl's face.

"See? I told you you'd like it!" Alice said as she smiled.

"You did?" I asked, grinning.

Alice rolled her eyes, and she looked like she was about to say something back when we heard a knocking sound.

"The guys are here," Rosalie announced. The three of us smiled and squealed (not what I normally do).

Alice swung the door open and we followed her out the bathroom.

This time, I beat Alice to the front door and I swung it open to reveal three very gorgeous guys.

But one of them stood out from the other two. "Edward!"

I squealed and jumped into his arms. He laughed openly as I hugged him tightly against me. It felt it had been years since I had last seen him, rather then just one short night.

"Hi Bella," he said sweetly.

Beside me, I could see both Emmett and Jasper embracing Rosalie and Alice. I guess they didn't feel much different.

"So are you ready for breakfast?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. He gave me my favorite crooked smile and held out his hand for me.

I took it. I suddenly felt complete, whole. All from small, simple gesture.

With Edward holding my hand gently, we headed down, leading the rest of our friends.

Once we had walked out the doors of the apartment, I suddenly realized I didn't know how we were going to go to breakfast.

"So who's car are we taking?"

"We're all going in Emmett's Jeep," he explained as he led me to a monster of a Jeep.

"Wow…it's so…" I struggled for the right words.

"Big?" Edward offered with a laugh.

I laughed along with him and nodded.

When everyone finally reached the Jeep, we all went into the spacious vehicle.

Emmett sat at the driver's seat while Rosalie sat shotgun. The rest of us were in the back.

"Got your seatbelts buckled, kids?" He asked.

"Yes, father!" We yelled back childishly.

"You sure?" He asked once more.

"YES!" We yelled from the back. We tugged on our seatbelts to emphasize our point.

Emmett stared at all of us through the rearview window, as if expecting one of us to confess our seatbelt was unbuckled or something, until he finally nodded.

"Alright, let's go eat then!" he said as he backed out of the parking lot.

"Is that all you think about, Emmett? I mean, just food?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"No, I don't just think about food, Rosalie. I also think about you," he replied back sweetly as he looked at her from the road.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered, "Keep your eyes on the road." However, I noticed that once Emmett looked back at the road, a small smile had appeared on Rosalie's face.

"Hey Rosalie, can you turn on the radio?" Jasper asked from my left.

She nodded and reached over to turn the radio on. The end of an unfamiliar song immediately began to sound through the speakers.

A few more seconds later, the song switched to a familiar song that I heard so many times on the radio by now. It was definitely overplayed, and I usually didn't listen to songs in this genre, but it was a great song nonetheless.

Alice looked at me, grinning. She gave me a questioning look, and I nodded slowly.

When the opening lyrics came on, Alice began.

"_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_"

She looked at me, signaling me that I would have to continue.

"_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_"

Alice continued.

"_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_"

She grinned as sang the next part with me in unison.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_"

I nodded towards her to let her know I wanted her to sing the next verse.

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_"

I continued.

"_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_"

We sang the next part together.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_"

I nodded for her to sing by herself for the next verse. Alice really did have a beautiful voice.

"_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_"

I immediately continued after her once she stopped singing.

"_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_"

Alice urged for me to continue on quickly.

"_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_"

Alice sang along with me in the ending part.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_"

I felt my face turn bright red when I saw Jasper and Edward staring at us in amazement. Rosalie applauded from the front seat while Emmett whistled as he drove.

I usually wasn't a very big fan of Taylor Swift, but after hearing Love Story on the radio for the first time, I immediately bought it off itunes and downloaded it on to my ipod.

Edward leaned towards me closely from my right. "You never cease to amaze me," Edward whispered in my ear.

I felt myself blush an even darker red. Edward gave me yet another dazzling smile.

"We're here!"

**So what do you guys think? I know, I know…Love Story might not have been the best song choice, but whenever I hear it on the radio (which is all the time), it always reminds me of Edward and Bella, especially since it's like Romeo and Juliet. So even though Edward didn't really have anything to do with the song since Alice and Bella sang it…I thought I'd include it anyway. I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing to understand (what with the lyrics and short descriptions). **

**I normally don't really listen to these types of songs, but I do have my exceptions. :]**

**So anyway…I hope you guys liked the chapter! Also, please remember that although these chapters may seem like all fillers, they're pretty important for the building of Edward and Bella's relationship (along with the other relationships).**

**Please review if you have the time to! Thanks for reading! :]**


	12. Breakfast

_**Disclaimer: I am…unfortunately…not the owner of Twilight and anything related to it, Stephenie Meyer is. However, I am the proud owner of the fancy breakfast restaurant that I do not even know the name of in this chapter. So there! :]**_

**Hey guys! :]**

**I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed! They all absolutely made my day. A special thanks goes out to fictionfanna101 for writing such a sweet review. :] I'm very happy you like the story so far. I would also like to thank dreamngo4it9 and Crystal Heart 2393 for the kind reviews. All of you guys are so nice! :]**

**A big thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites/story alerts list, AND to anyone who added me to their favorite authors list. I appreciate it a lot!**

**Well…I hope you guys like this chapter! :]**

_BPOV_

We pulled up in front of a breakfast restaurant. I could tell even from the outside, that this place was going to be very fancy in the inside.

When I jumped out of the Jeep I immediately felt self-conscious. The shirt and shorts I was wearing made me feel like I was underdressed.

Sensing my discomfort, Edward gave me a gentle smile and took a hold of my hand with his own. I immediately felt a small feeling of relief fill me.

Even so, I complained to Edward.

"You should've told us where we were going. I feel so underdressed," I whispered in Edward's ear as when we walked inside the fancy restaurant.

He simply grinned. "Now where would the fun be in that?" He said as he led me to the woman standing just a few feet away from our group.

The woman had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Once she saw our group, she flipped her hair and smoothed out her shirt.

"Hello, we have reservations under Cullen for six," Emmett said to the woman.

She stared at him silently. She then shifted her eyes towards Jasper. Then Edward. Her eyes stayed on Edward as she nodded and said, "Please follow me."

I didn't know what this was, but I immediately felt an overwhelming feeling of possessiveness over Edward, and an extreme dislike towards the woman. Could it really be jealously? But why would I feel jealous, if Edward and I weren't even in a relationship?

I decided to leave those thoughts for the moment once the woman we were following stopped.

The table had three chairs on each side of it. Alice and Jasper sat down first, across from each other on the left end. Edward and I sat down next. Edward chose to sit in across from me as I sat down next to Alice on her right. Rosalie and Emmett took the two empty seats, Rosalie next to me and across from Emmett.

"A waiter will be with you shortly," the woman said before winking at the line of guys.

"Of course, don't be afraid to call me if you guys need _anything_."

She flipped her hair once more in what she must have thought a seductive manner, before turning around and leaving our table.

"Why do I get the feeling that girl's very unprofessional?" Alice asked out loud.

"Don't worry, it's not just you. I feel the same way," I said.

"What do you think she must've done for us to feel this way?" Rosalie added sarcastically.

The three of us girls laughed while the guys looked at us amused. "Is someone jealous?" Edward asked as he leaned forward towards me with an annoying, yet sexy smirk.

Before I could respond, I heard a male voice interrupt us.

"Hello, what will we be drinking today?" He asked. He had curly brown hair and a cocky smile.

"Water's fine," Alice said.

Rosalie and I nodded.

"Water it is then," Emmett said.

The guy nodded.

He handed each of us a menu. "I will be right back with your drinks," he said before leaving.

When he was back with our water he pulled out a pad and pencil. "Have we decided on what we will be having?"

We ordered our food one by one, and then waited for him to leave our table before we began talking.

"This place is so pretty," Alice said as she looked around. I nodded my head in agreement as I looked around as well. The restaurant had a very elegant look to it, with the beautiful chandeliers and decorations. Almost all of the tables were filled, but it didn't feel crowded at all since the restaurant was so spacious.

After a few more minutes of talking, the waiter from before arrived at our table with our food. He set our plates in front of each of us and stepped back a tiny bit.

Completely ignoring the guys, he turned to the girls and I.

"Please, if you girls would like anything else, don't hesitate to ask. And when I mean anything, I mean _anything_. At. All," he said. Rosalie rolled her eyes while Alice and I nodded our heads extremely slowly. "Oh and the name's David," he said and added a "seductive" wink in our direction.

I shivered. Wow, he was almost as arrogant as Jacob. Almost.

Rosalie rolled her eyes once again as he left our table.

"Why do I get the feeling that guy's very unprofessional?" Jasper asked aloud, imitating what Alice had said before, and then laughed. We all laughed along with him and began to eat.

The food was delicious. Not to mention it was very fancy and detailed. At first, I had almost didn't want to eat the food in fear that I was going to ruin it. However, once Emmett dug into his food and let out a loud, "Yummmm," I couldn't help but stab my fork into my food and eat it.

Alice let out a moan next to me when she finished her food. "Wow, that was super delicious," she said with a large smile.

All of us agreed with her as we finished up our breakfast. Once Rosalie had finished her last bite of her rather healthy breakfast, Edward motioned for the check from David.

When David was about to hand him the bill, I immediately protested.

But Edward wouldn't have it. "Bella, don't be absurd. Wasn't this supposed to be us guys taking you girls out for breakfast?"

"Yeah, but-"

Edward shook his head and put a finger up to my lips to quiet me.

He leaned towards me. "Now, what kind of man would I be if I let you pay?" he said when his face was a mere few inches away from mine.

My favorite crooked smile appeared on Edward's face, and I immediately forgot what we were arguing about.

He leaned even closer to me. Close enough for me to become intoxicated by his sweet smell. But it all ended too soon when I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked away from Edward's beautiful face reluctantly to see David staring at the two of us, clearly annoyed.

I sighed. We had been so close to kissing. I looked down for just a moment. However, once I looked back up, I saw Edward stand up abruptly and take the bill from David's hands before handing him his credit card.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He gave me a cocky smile in return.

Once Alice and I had been dropped off at our apartment, and Rosalie was back at her place with her things, Alice attacked me and said excitedly, "You and Edward are just SO adorable together!"

I rolled my eyes at her giddiness. I knew that she was going to keep going on and say something embarrassing if I didn't change the subject.

"Hey, Alice? You know that dress we got before? Didn't you say I would need it for something this weekend? You said you knew these things Alice, but it's already Sunday morning."

Alice grinned. "Yep, you will. And I do know these things! Trust me. But anyway, when you do have to go, I'm going to make your hair a little wavier so that it matches the dress. Oh, the dress is going to look so great on you! I know-"

Alice was interrupted by her little speech when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

I checked the screen to see that it was a number I didn't recognize. I picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella," I heard male voice say sweetly from the other line. A voice that I was sure I could recognize anywhere.

"Oh, hi Edward!" I said cheerfully.

"Wait, how did you get my number?" I asked curiously.

Alice waved sheepishly from her spot on the floor.

"Oh, Alice. Never mind then…"

I heard Edward chuckle. "I hope you don't mind. I know I should have-"

I cut him off. He was so cute when he was worried. "It's fine, Edward. I was just curious."

He sighed in relief.

"So what's up, Edward?" I asked him as I sat down on the couch. Alice was flipping through a magazine randomly while she sat on the ground. I was sure that she was pretending not to pay attention, but she was definitely listening in to every single word I said.

"Well, the reason why I called was to ask you something," I heard him ask nervously.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Bella, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?" he asked smoothly, with a trace of nervousness in his voice.

I felt my mouth break into a wide smile.

I nodded furiously as I held the phone, when I finally realized that he couldn't see me.

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

I heard him breathe out a sigh of relief. Did he really think that I might turn him down?

"Great. Is it okay if I pick you up at 6:30?" he asked.

"Sure, 6:30 is perfect," I said as I closed my eyes and smile happily.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight then, Bella," Edward said sweetly over the phone.

"Bye Edward," I said softly before hanging up.

Alice immediately snapped her magazine closed and hopped up. She bounced excitedly towards me and smiled widely at me.

Before she could say anything, I giggled. "So what were you saying about that dress, Alice?"

**So how was this chapter? I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review if you have the time to. :] Thanks for reading!**


	13. Island Prime:Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is. I am also not the owner of Island Prime (obviously).**_

**Hey everyone! Wow, you guys are awesome! :]**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! A special thanks goes out to**

**ar080185 for writing such a nice review and making me smile.**

**Also to Lyxa for the suggestion. I knew someone was going to say that sooner or later xD. Yeah, I apologize for not doing something else (and I know I should've), but…in the earlier chapters, I had made an extra 'enter' gap in when I was changing the setting, but when I uploaded them to FanFiction, the uploader deleted them and whenever I changed it back on the uploader, it would keep changing it to one enter. :\ (Yeah, I know..lame excuse, but it's the truth xD). So anyway…for now on, I'll put some dashes to indicate that it's a new setting (---). Oh, and don't worry, you absolutely did not offend me. Thanks for suggesting! :]**

**I'd also like to thank each person that added this story to their lists. You guys don't know how happy it makes me when I see that so many of you guys like this story. :]**

**Well anyway…I guess I can't delay you guys any longer from reading the chapter (although I'm sure some of you just skip the whole A/N altogether and read the actual chapter. Don't worry, I don't blame you. I'm practically writing a whole book with these A/Ns). But before I do, I'd like to explain this chapter to you. So basically, I'm pretty busy tonight, so I only have a little time to update – and today I wanted to update a little, so…since I don't have that much time today, I'm going to give you a short introduction chapter to the next chapter. So basically this chapter's like part 1, and the next chapter will be part 2. I know today's is short, but I promise so much more will happen next chapter!**

**I hope you guys like this mini chapter!**

_BPOV_

"Lip gloss?"

"Check."

"Hair brush in purse in case of emergency?"

"Check."

Alice and I were going over her list of "must-needs" for the third time when I heard a knocking on the door.

"That must be Edward! I squealed excitedly.

I was about to race to the door in my excitement when Alice put an arm out.

"No, Bella! Let him wait a tiny bit, rather then you flinging the door open the second you see him," she said grinning.

"Plus, I am not letting you ruin my hard work in a mere few seconds over something as silly as this."

I grinned nervously at Alice and looked at my appearance in the mirror.

I had to admit, Alice did an amazing job. She had managed to make me as gorgeous as the dress I was wearing.

"You look great, Bella! Don't worry about that. Just worry about figuring out how to get Edward into bed," she said as she giggled.

I stopped from my way to the door and turned back towards Alice. "Alice, I don't work that fast! Jeez," I said with a small laugh.

Alice rolled her eyes but gave me a smile and push towards the door.

I walked the rest of the way to it and opened it.

On the other side was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

Edward was standing there in a very nice button-down shirt (with the first couple of buttons undone to reveal the top of his chiseled chest) and a pair of pants.

"Hello Bella. You look absolutely stunning," he said in his velvety voice.

I looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Hi Edward. Thanks, you look pretty nice yourself."

Uh, understatement of the century. But I had decided on "pretty-nice" since I probably would've scared him away if I replaced that with "amazingly-dazzingly-sexy.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?"

I nodded with a smile.

Alice said bye with a silly smile on her face as she gently closed the door of our apartment room, leaving and I standing out in the hall.

Edward took my hand with his.

I intertwined our fingers as we shared a smile with each other.

------------

When we walked out the building doors and into the parking lot, Edward started leading me towards a silver car. Then it hit me. This was Edward's Volvo.

He opened the passenger's side door for me and I slid in.

He closed my door gently and then walked around the car to the driver's side. He slid in just a moment later and gave me a dazzling crooked smile.

"So what do you think?" he asked as he started the engine smoothly.

"Amazing," was all I had to say to make him smile that beautiful smile again.

After a few minutes of silence as Edward drove out of the parking lot, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Where are we going, Edward?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," he said with a wide smile.

"I hate surprises," I had with a pout.

Edward looked at me with an amused expression on his face. "I'm sorry Bella, but I'm not going to ruin the surprise. However, I can tell that I think you will like where we're going."

I smiled. But that wasn't good enough for me to lower my curiosity level.

"Are we there yet?" I asked childishly just a few minutes later.

Edward grinned. "Actually, we are."

My eyes widened as I looked at our surroundings. We were near the harbor. And there, sitting on on stilts, was what looked like a restaurant over the harbor. From what I could see, it looked very fancy. I swear, if we're going to be eating dinner there tonight…

Edward got out of the car and opened the door of my side and held out a hand to help me out.

"Thanks," I said.

We began to walk away from the car with Edward still holding my hand, when I realized we were headed towards the restaurant I had noticed before.

"Edward…" I whined when we had reached the door that separated the two of us from the inside of the restaurant.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be fine."

I breathed deeply and prepared myself for what I was sure going to be an overwhelming feeling of expensiveness and fanciness. Edward chuckled as he led me in.

And I was right. The air of the restaurant held a certain fancy, and yet expensive type of feeling to it.

"Hello, and welcome to Island Prime. Do you have reservations?" A woman said once we had reached her at the very front of the restaurant.

"Yes, reservations under Cullen for two."

She looked down at a list she had for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, please follow me."

**So what'd you guys think? Short, I know. Sorry :\. I just wanted to post something today rather then skip a whole day of not posting…even if today's was pretty short. But again, don't worry, a lot more will happen next chapter in part 2! :] Thanks for reading!**


	14. Island Prime:Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Twilight, but Stephenie does however. I also do not own the restaurant Island Prime. :\_**

**I'd first like to give a very big thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites/story alerts list! Also to the people who added me to their favorite authors list! :] It really does amaze me to see that so many of you guys like this story.**

**A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! We are now officially over 100 reviews! YAY! :] A special thank you goes out to .screenname. for leaving such a nice review, and for having a cool name! :] Another special thanks goes out to StefaniJo for making me laugh.**

**I'm glad you're ready for the 'big mac and fries' because…here it is! ;]**

_BPOV_

"Hello, I am James, and I will be your server for the night."

"Hello James," Edward greeted him politely. I smiled at him and then went back to looking around the restaurant.

The place was basically split up into two sections. On one side, was the C-level lounge that looked more casual then the rest of the restaurant. The side that we were currently in however, was not as casual. The lights from above lighted the restaurant with a warm glow, and it made a huge affect on the rest of the place. Everything was arranged and placed in just the right places, creating a very nice affect of a calm and open feeling.

The only thing that seemed to be shared by this side and the lounge was a full bar.

It was absolutely beautiful.

But the best part of the restaurant was the view.

The skyline view was enchanting, to say the least. The sun was just beginning to set as the lights from the buildings and sun sparkled across the water.

I stopped staring at the breathtaking view when I finally realized that Edward and James were speaking to each other, and only caught the very last part of the question James had asked.

"-bottle of wine?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, please bring a bottle of your finest wine," he said smoothly.

------------

The food was absolutely delicious. The flavor, texture, and all-around taste was magnificent. Edward had ordered a _very_ nice bottle of wine; so nice that I wasn't sure if I wanted to even know the price of it. For an appetizer, we had both gotten the Lobster claws that James had suggested. As for my meal, I had ordered the fillet mignon. Both had been entirely tasty.

The rest of our dishes had been cleared away as Edward and I were now sharing a rather large slice of cheesecake for dessert. Throughout the whole meal, we had conversed a great deal, and I had gotten to know a lot about Edward.

For instance, next year would be Edward's third in college just like me, and his birthday is June 20.

However, I still didn't know one thing that I had been wondering about for a while now.

"Hey Edward? What are you planning to be when you graduate college?" I asked curiously. I ate a small piece of the cheesecake, savoring the sweet taste.

"I plan to become a doctor. A pediatrician, most probably," he said. He seemed to be thinking about something as he smiled.

Wow, a pediatrician. Could he be any more perfect?

"What about you Bella?" he asked me as he ate some of the cheesecake.

Suddenly, my goals for my job seemed to be pretty low compared to Edward being a pediatrician. Oh, well.

"I would like to become a journalist. Writing is my passion, and I think having a job of doing just that would be perfect," I said.

Edward gave me one of his dazzling smiles. "That's great, Bella! I'm sure you'll do wonderful," he said with full honesty in his voice.

This time I was the one who smiled.

Did I mention that Edward was perfect?

I was about to spoon out another piece of cheesecake when Edward stopped me.

I looked at him, confused.

"May I…may I feed the cheesecake to you?" he asked gently as he stared into my eyes.

I gulped. "Um, sure…"

He smiled at me as he took a piece of cheesecake off with his spoon. Without realizing it, I leaned closer towards Edward as he leaned towards me. Slowly, he reached over to me and stopped right in front of my lips. I parted my mouth open and watched him lean even closer as he put the spoon in my mouth.

I closed my eyes as I ate the sweet and delicious food.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward starting to get more cheesecake to feed me.

I stopped him, just like he had stopped me before. And just like before, this time Edward was the one to look curiously at me.

I smiled. "My turn," I said as I reached over to the cheesecake and took of some of it into my spoon.

I slowly leaned towards him as he did the same towards me, until we were both leaning in quite closely.

I reached over the very short distance and fed Edward the piece of cheesecake.

He ate it slowly, as if he were savoring the taste as I had done before. He didn't blink once as I stared into his eyes. His green eyes were sparkling as he gave me another dazzling smile.

Forgetting all about the cheesecake, I started leaning even closer towards him until we were directly face-to-face, just a few inches away.

Edward stayed frozen for just a moment, and then began to lean further towards me, until we were just a couple of inches away.

Just a couple of inches away from those perfect, soft lips.

I wanted them. I needed them.

So I went for them. I pressed my lips against Edward's. He immediately responded by deepening the kiss just a bit.

It was truly an amazing kiss. Probably even better then the first two kisses I shared with Edward. It seemed that each kiss we shared seemed to get better and better.

I would definitely not mind kissing Edward again and again. I mean, practice makes perfect, right?

But our kiss was interrupted in what felt like 2 seconds when I heard a voice coming from my left.

"Oh, look Harold! Aren't they just the cutest couple?" I looked over to see an elderly woman looking our way as she held another older man's hand.

He nodded in agreement as he smiled.

My face turned bright red. Did we really just look like we were a couple?

Huh, I could get used to that. It seemed that being Edward's girlfriend would just be amazing.

------------

When Edward and I had finally finished feeding (try saying that three times fast?) each other, we of course had a small fight over who would pay the check. Of course, Edward had managed to win easily. Darn those dazzling skills.

We were now in his Volvo on our way back. It was a pretty short ride to my apartment since I live so close to the harbor. Although, I'm pretty sure it also had to do with the fact that Edward and I had been talking throughout the whole ride. Not to mention holding hands.

When we reached the parking lot of my apartment, Edward had gotten out of the car with me. "You don't have to come," I said. I didn't want him to feel obligated to bring me to my room.

"But I want to," he said sweetly as he smiled at me. He opened the main door of the apartment and held it out for me to go in first.

"Thank you," I said as I smiled at him as well.

We headed up the apartment in the elevator and to the door of apartment room Alice and I shared. I turned to Edward, a little sad that our special night was coming to an end.

"Thank you, Edward, for everything. Tonight was truly wonderful and special to me," I said.

He gave me a crooked smile as he said, "It was truly my pleasure. Thank you, for sharing the night with me," he said sweetly.

Sigh. Was he dreamy or what?

Now holding both of my hands in his, he leaned toward me and without any hesitation, pressed his lips fully on to mine.

It was a very gentle and simple kiss. Yet when we pulled away, Edward had still managed to leave me standing there, dazed.

"Bye, Bella. I will see you soon," he said with one last dazzling smile.

"Bye Edward," I breathed out.

We stared at each other for a moment longer, until he slowly made his way to the elevator. He waved to me when he had reached the end of the hall, in which I waved back.

When Edward was no longer in sight, the door to the apartment room flung open.

"Wow, Alice, you have perfect timing! You didn't happen to be eavesdropping, were you?" I asked as I giggled.

"Er, maybe. Sorry Bella! But I couldn't pass up the opportunity," she said sheepishly.

When I headed towards the living room with Alice trailing behind me excitedly, I saw Rosalie sitting one of the couches once I walked in.

"Hey Rosalie, " I said, a little surprised to see her here. I sat down on the couch next to her.

Before Rosalie could respond, I heard an extremely loud squeal. Alice attacked me with questions as I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Calm down, Alice," Rosalie said with a laugh. "I think you're scaring Bella." Alice huffed, but listened to Rosalie and stopped talking to breathe deeply.

When she had finished calming down, she immediately pounced on me again.

"So tell us what happened!"

Rosalie grinned as she added, "yeah, I came here just to hear what happened!"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing really happened…" I said innocently.

"Ooohh, that means something happened!" Alice said knowingly. She plopped herself on the floor and stared at me as if I were telling the most fascinating story.

"Please, tell us what happened Bella?" Rosalie whined.

"Okay, fine. I'll start from the beginning," I said, bursting with as much excitement.

Then I told them everything. From being seated at our window booth, to the amazing kiss, and then to the car ride home.

Rosalie and Alice had "awed" when I told them about my amazing kiss experience, and everything that Edward had done sweetly.

"Well, I know one thing's for sure," Alice said once I had finished.

I looked at her curiously.

"You've got it bad," she said. She smiled me in a knowing way as Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. They both stood up and started to head out of the room. "Meet us in my room after you brush your teeth," she said happily.

I stared at their retreating forms as I thought over what Alice had said.

Could she be right? Did I really have it bad for Edward? Were the feelings that I were getting, even stronger then a small crush?

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The jealousy I felt when other girls had hit on Edward. The way he made my stomach fill with butterflies. The over-whelming amount of attraction I felt towards him.

I just couldn't believe it. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it made sense.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

**Well, what do you guys think? I really hope that you guys liked it! Thank you so much for reading everyone!**


End file.
